A Fool Indeed
by notxherex
Summary: They were immortal, had all the time in the world and yet, there was no way Arthur would agree with Francis. Francis who so desperately loved him.


Francis was heartbroken and, yet, he wasn't. It came as no surprise to him when Arthur said no to his marriage proposal but he had also hoped. Hoped that maybe he was wrong and Arthur would not care about their nation status.

As it was-and as it would always be- Arthur refused to acknowledge a possibility of love being able to work out. Not only between him and France but between him and every other nation.

Francis liked to point out that he wasn't fully France and Arthur himself wasn't fully England. They could feel like normal mortals could; they could question their actions though they could not go against their people. Still, Arthur would have none of it.

Arthur was not willing to try loving Francis openly, it was bad enough that his heart beat faster each and every time the Frenchman touched him-sometimes innocently to get his attention; sometimes with the motive of getting Arthur in a compromising position.

The latter never worked.

It wasn't to say that Arthur didn't have needs; he did and often. He'd rather have one-night stands with strangers as if he was a young bachelor ready to live the nightlife and not yet ready to settle down than to love Francis each and every night until they would part on bad terms.

Arthur admitted that he felt love as well as he felt sadness, anger, happiness, etc. but he also had his own theory as to why, as a countries' slight immortal personification, he felt those emotions and just why he could not and would not act upon them.

Annoyingly enough for him, Francis refused to stop trying to convince him.

"If we, as nations, can't be together, then who are we supposed to love?" Francis snaps for the third time in a week during their break from a world meeting, "you know just as well as I do that there is no loving mortals. A lifetime for them is like a week for us. It's too heartbreaking."

Arthur sighs, annoyed with this question that he should have expected and turns towards the window facing the outside street where down below it regular people could be seen going about their days.

"Has it ever occurred to you that we're not meant to love?" Arthur continues to face away, staring out the window while still keeping an eye on Francis' moves through the man's reflection. "You believe that just because you feel something akin to what mortals call love, you have the right to fall in love?"

"How else would you explain it?" Francis cuts in, voice sharp.

"Simple. We feel emotions to give us an idea of what our people are going through; we are doomed to an eternity of wanting to do what is best for them but not being able to go against our bosses."

Francis ponders over the Englishman's words and comes to the conclusion that he maybe he could be right, had they a reason to be punished.

"Pray tell, Arthur, since you know everything there is to know," sarcasm is prominent as always when they get in their arguments, "why exactly are we 'doomed' to this life? I say we have been given emotions as something to keep us sane, something to keep us human, and there is no doubt in my mind, my heart, my soul that you and I are meant to be human together."

"Don't be a fool,_ France." _Arthur likes to emphasize that they are countries above anything else. "You want to be human? You want to deliberately and continuously put yourself in a position where you could get hurt?"

Francis' eyes soften with sadness as he takes steps closer to the English nation, close enough to touch him but far away to not be able to wrap him up in his arms. Temptation would overtake him.

"It wouldn't be any different than the hurt you put me through already."

"Then," the Englishman finally turns around to face the blonde once more, "then you should give this nonsense up. You will never change my mind."

Their calm breathing is all that is heard throughout the room before voices grow louder indicating that break is almost over and Francis has run out of time for the third time in a week.

"Well, I have an eternity to keep trying, don't I?" And with that, Francis gives his counterpart a heartbreaking smile, turning to leave as he hears Arthur's whisper.

"A fool indeed."

* * *

AN: Yes, hello, before anyone mentions Davie, no. I started writing this before Davie came out and I honestly was not saddend by Davie because I knew, had always known that there was more to our dear nations than the comedy of the show let on.

I honestly don't see how living so long could not attribute to you or change you. It's like I once told my ex-rp partner. You're not really that much out of character ever because there is so much more to these characters.

OKAY so this is unedited because it's way too late.

Thank you, have a nice day/night!


End file.
